Actual Cyprus
Cyprus is one of the most popular characters of Twittertalia, quite unlike his Hetalia counterpart. His interaction with other @actual_ Twitter users has either traumatized them for all eternity, or given them a more meaningful existence. Profile Cyprus was first introduced to Twittertalia during July 2013. He immediately joined in the trends, the terrible humour, and inappropriate sexual jokes. He uses the terms "nigga" and "ballin' " more often than most people, which make his tweets rather recognisable. His physique is identical to that of the Republic of Cyprus, from Axis Powers: Hetalia. He once claimed his hair was the result of "the sun mating with milk chocolate, bitch" Cyprus is known to be eccentric, rude, aggressive, sarcastic, flirtatious and fun-loving. He has a big ego, and is a strong believer in the phrase "Talk shit get hit.". When pronouncing these words, it usually ends in tears for his opponents. He is also known to being addicted to crack cocaine, ''which can be seen during the #hetaroadtrip trend when he states being drugged while driving, and weed, as he frequently deals with the micronations and Actual Holland. At first, he complained that he wasn't in the ''fucking anime. ''A few days later, upon realizing his mistake, immediately changed the statement to "blow me I was in hte fuckin' anime". Cyprus is shown to enjoy many animes and television series, and has often tweeted about his so-called ''"feels" while speaking of Attack on Titan, Doctor Who, NGE, Free! and Supernatural. He sings often, usually Cheryl Lloyd or Katy Perry, which results in angry outbursts from other nations. He has a strong aversion for the main characters of Axis Powers: Hetalia, when he claims to be superior to them and assures that one day, he shall overthrow Northern Italy and become the hero of AP:H. Cyprus often gets frustrated at the idea of shotas, micronations, italians, Steve the alien, and animals : he titles them all as "cuntslutting pieces of shit". ''He also shows great anger when people dub him as a ''shota, as they usually confuse him with his younger brother : Actual ''TRNC. ''After people make this mistake, however, he responds with the phrase : "i'M NOT TRNC YOU PIECE OF UNCULTURED SHIT." Though he regularly gets into many arguments with other Twittertalians, he has many friends, who are the only people he actually appreciates in this ''"god forsaken abyss of gay". ''(c.f. : Casino Trio) Relationships Actual Macau : Cyprus is deeply in love with Macau, as he is the object of all his desires : their bond is very strong. They harbour great trust in one another, and will rip one or two limbs off anyone who speaks ill of their significant other. They were married in public, and claim that they will have three children if we get a Season 6. Actual Earth : Cyprus's greatest enemy : ''his mother. ''Since she neglected him, Cyprus has made it his soul mission to making her life a living hell. Be it by pollution, nuking, insulting, spreading rumours, making crude jokes... He has promised to succeed in making her suffer. Actual TRNC : The slightly annoying younger brother of Cyprus, brain-washed to idolize Turkey and obey his every command. Despite Cyprus's frustration towards him whenever he tries to copy him (i.e drugs or pimping), he loves Damir very much and will murder anyone who dares hurt his baby brother. Actual Switzy : Cyprus has vowed to devote the rest of his life to traumatizing Switzerland, which usually results in outbursts of literal laughter from both parties. (c.f : Poneyo and Switziette, Silence of the Cheeses, Cheese Wars, Switzy Potter... etc.) Actual Indo : Cyprus's best friend, though they got off to a pretty bad start, their personalities are similar, which resulted in an alliance of friendship and mutual trust. And singing. Carly Rei Jepsen : Cyprus loves Rei with the passion of a thousand burning suns. Period. Actual Koala : One of Cyprus's favourite past times include annoying the koala no end by smoking all his Eucalyptus leaves and calling him a "lil' nigga". Though secretly, we all know he admires him for surviving in such a homosexual environment. Actual Holland : Holland smokes a hell of a lot of weed. So does Cyprus. Guess how that turned out. Ravioli Raviolo : The future godfather of Cyprus' and Macau's children, Cyprus loves to remind him that he is just a piece of fucking pasta. Actual Monaco and Brandenburg : Two of Cyprus' greatest friends, these two accompany him through the best of times, and form the worldwide renowned Casino Trio : thus creating a strong bond between the three. They once made Cyprus wear a playboy suit. It was awesome. Notable Tweets Add your favourite tweets by @Actual_Cyprus. Headcanons